Meeting Emma
by Sophie6
Summary: Sequel to Waiting for Emma. The PTB showed Buffy some encouraging visions of the future. Now it's Spike turn...


Title : Meeting Emma (sequel to Waiting for Emma) Author : Sophie Part : 1/1 Disclaimer : Nothing is mine Spoilers : None. Totally AU story situated somewhere in S6 Summary : The Powers That Be showed some encouraging visions of the future to Buffy. Now it's Spike's turn. Note : Some people mentioned to me that the Powers That Be were supposed to be only on Angel. But why couldn't they help Buffy as well ? Let's just say I borrowed them from Angel for the sake of my stories. Feedback : Greatly appreciated. Dedication : To Rachel, whose story was the inspiration for 'Emma' in the first place. Thank you to remember English is only second language.  
  
  
  
Spike walked into his crypt and closed the door violently behind him. He was totally lost.  
  
These past few weeks, Buffy had been nothing but a horrible bitch, treating him like crap, beating the hell out of him. Then suddenly she fell down the stairs and was talking nonsense to him about the name Emma and not giving up.Well, he was bloody done with her. He couldn't stand to have his undead heart crushed one more time. Tonight she was all nice and sweet, and tomorrow it would be back to the 'Kick the Spike' game. That was too much to ask.  
  
From now on, Buffy was History.  
  
*************  
  
"It was a good thing to show the future to the Slayer, but what about the Vampire? He looks even more desperate than she was."  
  
The man looked at her sister questioningly.  
  
"Mmm, you are right. I'm going to ask the Powers if we can do something."  
  
"I'm afraid they won't allow it. We're not supposed to help demons."  
  
She shot him a furious glare.  
  
"A demon! You of all people should see it, brother. He has changed. The man in him surpassed the demon. He deserves it as much as her.if not more." The man sighed.  
  
"Alright. I'll see what I can do."  
  
*************  
  
Spike sat suddenly in bed, awake.  
  
The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his crypt.  
  
He was in Buffy's room.  
  
In her bed.  
  
And she was lying beside him.  
  
And the thing that had waked him up was the little hand of a blond little girl shaking slightly his shoulder.  
  
"What the Bloody Hell.?"  
  
The girl opened her eyes wide.  
  
"Daddy! You said the B word. Mommy said you couldn't!"  
  
Stunned, Spike looked at her. She was truly adorable. Blond hair like her mother. Big blue eyes like.her father? She had called him Daddy. So, it looked like he had a daughter and he didn't even know her name.  
  
Unless.  
  
Of course he knew.  
  
"Emma?" he asked, not really believing it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh.Why are you up?"  
  
"I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water please, Daddy?"  
  
"Of.of course. Go back to your room, I'll bring you one."  
  
She nodded and left the room, skipping on her bare little feet.  
  
Spike put her hand on his face. What the Hell was happening? Ten minutes ago, he was in his bed at the crypt. Alone. Now he was in Buffy's room, she was sleeping peacefully beside him, and he had a thirsty little daughter waiting for him outside.  
  
Somehow, what had happened to Buffy earlier was happening to him now. And so far, he liked it. A lot.  
  
He got up, went to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. Now, where was Emma's room? The door to what was normally Dawn's room was open. That's where he found her, sitting on her bed. The room had been transformed and was perfect for a little girl her age.probably around five years old, he estimated, handing her the glass and sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
"There you go, Midget."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy."  
  
While she was drinking, he couldn't help but caress her silky hair. How come this pretty little girl was his daughter and Buffy's? He had never believed in miracles, but he was ready to change his mind.  
  
She gave him the glass back and he put it on the drawers' chest. That's when he noticed the crib, in the corner of the room.  
  
"When will the baby be here?" asked Emma, like she had read his mind. Well, maybe she had. She was his daughter. His precious, adorable little daughter.  
  
"What? What baby?" he asked, without thinking.  
  
"The one who is in Mommy's belly, of course!"  
  
She giggled, watching him like he was the dumbest man on earth. For a moment, he felt like it. That was a little bit too much at the same time. Buffy, a daughter, a baby on the way.  
  
"I, uh.Soon, honey. You should go back to bed, now." She crawled under the covers and held out her arms to him.  
  
"Hug Daddy, please?"  
  
He went to the bed, took her in his arms and held her tightly. She had a sweet baby scent. He hugged her tiny warm body, overwhelmed by feelings he didn't even knew he had in him. Holding this little girl, knowing she was his flesh and blood, was probably the closest thing to Heaven he would ever experienced. Reluctantly, he let go of her, putting her back under the covers and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good Night, Midget."  
  
" 'Night, Daddy. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
She yawned and closed her pretty little eyes - his eyes, he thought with pride- and soon she was asleep again. He could have stay there all night, watching her. His little wonder. He must have done something incredibly good to deserve all this. That reminded him of Buffy.  
  
He left Emma's room, closing the door silently, and slipped back in his bed. Shyly, because oddly enough, he had never done it before, he put his arms around her body. He felt the swelling of her belly.  
  
And the miracles kept on coming.  
  
He hadn't been mistaken by telling Emma the baby would be here soon. Apparently, the birth was close.  
  
He snuggled next to her, inhaling her vanilla scent, thinking that if this was a dream he never wanted it to finish.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
He turned around. Emma was back, a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"I have to pee, now," she said in a whisper. He couldn't help but smile. Was he supposed to be mad at her for not staying in her bed? He really didn't care. He got up again, went in the bathroom with her and helped her, which was quite a unique experience. Afterwards they went back to her room and she asked for a hug again, which he gave her with pleasure. He could have hugged her all night, if needed be. But he also had a beautiful Slayer waiting for him in the next room.  
  
Once again, he went back t his bed but kept his eyes opened. He didn't dare to fall asleep. If he did, he would wake up in his cold crypt, feeling miserable and lonely.  
  
"Do you think she'll sleep now?" asked a feminine voice from under the covers.  
  
He turned to her, smiled.  
  
"Oh, so you're awake?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Of course. But I know how much you like to spend some quality time with your daughter in the middle of the night."  
  
He pulled her to him, spooning his body with hers, putting his hand back on her belly. His mouth wandered on her neck and she shivered.  
  
"How much time left?" he asked, caressing her belly.  
  
"15 days. You asked me yesterday."  
  
"Right. Sorry. I just can't wait."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Can't wait to have two little midgets coming to wake you up every night for water and other needs?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You're silly," she said, tapping slightly on his hand.  
  
"But you love me," he said, not resisting to ask. At least he would hear it once in his life.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, turning her head so her mouth met his.  
  
He was not going to ask how all this happened. He preferred to enjoy it while it lasted. All of this was too good to be true, he knew it.  
  
But he didn't give a bloody damn.  
  
*************  
  
He woke up in a white room. Dream is over, he thought, wincing.  
  
"Hello, Vampire," said a feminine voice.  
  
He turned around and saw two persons dressed like antique Romans.  
  
"What am I doing here? Who are you?" he asked, angry at the loss of his cherished dream.  
  
"We're the messengers for the Powers That Be. Earlier today, we showed the Slayer a glimpse of her future. We did the same for you. We know that you are going through hard times for the moment. It is important that neither of you give up hope. You have to go on fighting. And now you both know there will be the greatest reward in the end. Love."  
  
"So, what I just saw.Buffy pregnant, my daughter Emma.it's really going to happen?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"It will, in several years, yes. Every minute we showed you. Now you can go back to your own time. Use what you learned wisely."  
  
She made a gesture with her hand and Spike disappeared. Her brother turned to her.  
  
"Why did you show him a real moment? You know it can be dangerous. We're supposed to show only an idea of what it's supposed to be. Like we showed the Slayer." "He looked so sad. Now he has something to hold on to."  
  
Her brother looked at her with a knowing look.  
  
"You think he's cute."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Well, he is. That leather coat really suits him."  
  
"Yes, I heard that one already. I thought you had a thing for the fat brooding one with a soul?"  
  
" He's in love with the girl he's working with, the one we send the visions to."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"What is it with vampires and girls from Sunnydale, anyway?"  
  
**************  
  
As expected, Spike woke up in his crypt, feeling miserable and lonely.  
  
Then he remembered. All of this was true. Real. Well, it would be in a few years. God, he thought, don't let it be a cruel joke. Can Buffy and I really have this wonderful future together? Considering how things were going right now, it seemed rather unlikely. Then again, she had been shown the same thing, and had reacted so nicely towards him afterwards.  
  
He had to see her. Talk to her. It was the middle of the night, but he didn't care.  
  
He ran to Revello Drive, climbed the tree in front of her window and sneaked into her room. She was sleeping.  
  
Now, the delicate thing to do was to wake her up without ending with a stake in the heart. After all, she had told him once that he was risking all his parts by showing up like that. He had to convince her it would not be very reasonable to stake the father of her two children. He smiled at the memory.  
  
"Buffy?" he said out loud, staying at a respectable distance from the bed. She opened her eyes, leaned on her elbow. "Spike?" she asked, frowning. She rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I.Buffy, I had this dream. Only it was not a dream. They told me they showed it to you too.Buffy, I saw her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Emma."  
  
She sat in her bed, wide awake now. Shock was written all over her face.  
  
"You did? How.What did they show you?"  
  
He came closer, sat beside her.  
  
"It was the middle of the night. We were in bed. Emma came to wake me up, she was thirsty. She was so beautiful, Buffy. She looked exactly like you. But she had my eyes, though."  
  
"Oh God.They showed her to me as a baby.it was so wonderful. They told me it was just a vision. That it would not be exactly like that."  
  
"Well, the thing they showed me was true. A real moment."  
  
"Oh.Why did they show one to you and not to me?"  
  
He shrugged and smirked.  
  
"I think that messenger girl had a thing for me."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You're silly," she said, tapping slightly on his arm.  
  
That part of the miracle was already happening.  
  
"Do you think it's really.real, Buffy? Or are they messing with us?"  
  
She entwined their fingers.  
  
"I don't think they are. Like they said, we needed something to make us go on. They just helped us to see things a little bit more clearly."  
  
"But I knew it already. All I saw, it was like my biggest dream come true. Being with you, and Emma.I still can't believe it's going to happen."  
  
A part of him was so scared it would not. He would rather die -again- than knowing this was all a big scheme. She smiled sweetly, and he knew then that things would be right. If Buffy was smiling at him this way.it was like seeing the sun again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said finally.  
  
He knew what she meant and nodded. There would be need for a good talk and a lot of explanations between them, but now was not the moment. Now was about tenderness and sharing. He pushed his luck a little bit more.  
  
"Can I stay with you?"  
  
She hesitated, but only a second.  
  
"Yes," she said, pulling the comforter.  
  
He undressed quickly, slipped beside her and encircled her body with his arms. She snuggled against him. Her stomach was flat, of course. He would have to learn not to be too impatient.  
  
"You were pregnant," he said in her hair. "Really? Another baby." she sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to see them both. Emma and the baby."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"There's something that buggers me. I'm a vampire. How did we have children? I mean how will we have children?"  
  
"Well, in my vision you were human."  
  
"Oh.well, I didn't really pay attention. But I suppose I was in mine too." "Of course you were. Your vision is supposed to happen after mine."  
  
"Right. Only your vision wasn't real. Mine was."  
  
"My vision was real too! It was just not a specific one. And you should now better than to upset a pregnant Slayer."  
  
"You're not pregnant yet, Buffy."  
  
"I will be."  
  
"Not if you piss me off."  
  
"You like it when I piss you off. And I hope Emma will have my character. You'll have to deal with the two of us. Doesn't that make you want to run and hide?" she asked with a teasing smile.  
  
He held her more tightly.  
  
"Far from it, Sweetness. Far from it."  
  
FIN. 


End file.
